


Little Yellow Sundress

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Modern AU, Pervert Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight burned in his mind. Erwin was sitting on the floor in a yellow sundress that fit him eerily well. Erwin's muscled legs and his light complexion suited the dress too well. It made Levi feel bad for looking. What made it worse was that Erwin had lifted his skirt to reveal Erwin’s hand on his cock. His head thrown back in ecstasy, baring his toned neck. Levi fucking remembered. He saw it for 2 seconds and he remembered. Because it's Erwin and that's not something he thought he'd do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very apparent daddy kink and needed a reason to add it in my writing. Next time I'll do fluff I **swear**
> 
> Plus I made so much shit bold and italic and it didn't stick 'cause I put my writing in Grammarly and Hemmingway and I fucking can't be arsed wtf. This shit wasn't beta'd so mistakes will slip through the cracks.

Desks. Stupid desks. Levi couldn't stand his job at the moment. With all the extra paperwork he has to do nowadays; he feels like committing homicide. He wanted to be home and relax. Imagine taking a nice, warm bath after a long, stressful day at work. Imagine all your tensed muscles relaxing in a hot soak. The thought alone was almost orgasmic when Levi thought about it. Fucks sake… he’s gonna run the hottest bath ever. He’s gonna bring in scented candles and bath soaks and fucking treat himself. He deserves it. He deserves this much when he had to deal with Eren and Jean’s arguing. He god damn deserved it.

  
Levi walks into his small apartment and  gently shuts the door behind him. There’s a slight bump and a murmur and Levi knows that’s not him. He knows that nobody should be here. It’s not like Erwin was there either, he comes in an hour or so. Besides, he'd hear him because he had his own key. It’s either Erwin came early or a  really shitty burglar has broken in. Most likely the latter because  really … Erwin was consistent.   


  
Surveying the living room, there were no signs of damage or theft.  Slowly , Levi approaches his bedroom door. He’s so fucking ready. He’s ready to fight anything that breathes near him.   


  
“What the fuck are yo-,” Levi screams and immediately opens the door. Only to close it quicker than it opened. Because what he saw was debatably worse than a shitty burglar.   


  
The sight burned in his mind. Erwin was sitting on the floor in a yellow sundress that fit him  eerily well. Erwin's muscled legs and his light complexion suited the dress too well. It made Levi feel bad for looking. What made it worse was that Erwin had lifted his skirt to reveal Erwin’s hand on his cock. His head thrown back in ecstasy, baring his toned neck. Levi fucking  remembered . He saw it for 2 seconds and he  remembered . Because it's Erwin and that's not something he thought he'd do.    


“Erwin what the fu-!”

“I can explain!”

“I don't want to fucking hear it!” 

  
Levi would love to deny how piqued his interest was. He'd love to pretend he wasn't that hard. He wanted to open up that door and stare at Erwin going at it in his little dress. It  just … it was different. Fuck it was different. Seeing Erwin like that made his mind foggy. So  vulnerable and pretty. So flustered. It felt like he was putting on a show for Levi. The way he spread his legs and the way his bared his neck was a bit too voyeuristic to be a mistake. He wanted him to see.   


  
God he’d love to see… and to watch. To see Erwin in that off-shoulder, flowy dress made him re- evaluate everything. How could he still be friends with him when he’d seen him at his most vulnerable and  arguably best. Holy fuck it was hot though. He wanted to grab Erwin and do unspeakable things to him.   


  
“Why the fuck are you in my house? Why the fuck are you wearing a dress?” Levi babbled. He felt frustrated and maybe sexually. He also felt confused and maybe also kinda sexually.  


  
“I have no excuse,” Erwin exhaled, laughing  slightly .   


\-----

  
He takes his bath anyway; avoiding him like the plague. They were gonna talk about it… he swore! He  just didn't want to talk to him while things were so strange. Thinking about it made his hand wander a little lower than it should've.    


Yellow. That shade of yellow that complemented his skin so much. It contrasted against the red of his cheeks. And the way his legs looked in that skirt. His strong arms in that petite and feminine dress... It suited him so well. He didn't know why. He was a masculine man but seeing him wear that made him insane. So fucking sexy.

  
Quietly , Levi sat on the couch with Erwin… pretending not to remember what happened half an hour ago. He wanted to bring it up. It  was ingrained in his memory. So vulnerable and so so feminine. His bulky frame juxtaposed with the flowing skirt of that dress. God, he wanted to see it again. It was irrational.   


“When did you start?” Levi blurted, all tact gone. He felt consumed with utter curiosity. He wanted to know why.

  
“Start what?” Erwin asked, fidgeting ever so  slightly . Erwin hoped to god Levi wouldn't bring it up. He didn't even know he was capable of doing something so depraved. To beat off in his friend's room in a sundress…   


“The whole… dress thing,” Levi exhaled, trying to control his breath. He could feel his voice shake at the word dress. Dress. Dress. That damned dress. Fucking ruining his life.

“A couple er weeks back,” Erwin hummed. His voice was deep and velvety. Imagine him moaning while wearing that dress and-

  
“ Get the dress ,” Levi says, a lot calmer than he thought he could. He'd never felt so certain of anything in his life. Erwin's face heats up and he fidgets. “Get it, wear it, and come here.”   


  
Erwin complied. He'd fantasised about Levi. He'd wanted him. Wanted to wrap his legs around him and scratch his back. To call him all sorts of names; like daddy or sir. He trusted Levi, and he was completely willing to do those things if he so well as breathed  differently near him.    


But he also wanted to be rational. Levi was a long friend and he could jeopardise his friendship because he was horny. He wanted to think with his mind, not his dick… which he kinda did right now. The things he did were impulsive and unjustified whenever that damn dress was in the picture. He’s made too many useless purchases thinking about it.

Clothes lay folded on Levi’s bed as he began to step into the yellow dress. The dress was elastic and stretched around his frame; which was good because he wasn’t returning it. Shimmying the dress up, he smooths the wrinkles out of it and inspects it. He can feel himself harden wearing the dress. Peeking around the door, he spots Levi sitting and makes eye contact with him.

Levi had worked himself up so much that he’s actually hard. He hoped Erwin was too. Levi pats the couch next to him. Erwin is too embarrassed to go out there and Levi is regretting ever doing this. They both wished they never brought it up. They both wanted to pretend none of this happened. Erwin felt so vulnerable. He was actually going to take that secret to the grave but now Levi knows and wants to do something about it. Erwin chews on his lip, placing his barefoot on the cool wood of Levi’s apartment. He had to force himself to get on the couch but refused to meet Levi’s eye.

  
Sitting on the couch, Levi watches him. He watches him. Not only that, but he drinks in the sight. His eyes analyse his body ; almost  lovingly . He could feel himself getting hard by Levi watching him like this.   


“If you have something to say…”

“I have nothing bad to say,” Levi admits and turns towards him. “Why my house… shit no why the fuck did you do that in my room,”

“I…”

“No excuse?”

“No excuse.”

  
They both kinda laughed at that. Erwin did have impulses and urges like everyone else. Sometimes impulses can get the better of him and he’d  just act. Or he’d make a decision because his opinions leaned towards it. Levi understood.   


  
“It’s a pretty dress,” Levi murmurs  nonchalantly , stroking Erwin’s leg. Erwin hums in response as Levi’s hand squeezes his thigh. The yellow fabric bunches around his knuckles and Levi can’t help but watch. Erwin’s legs aren’t as soft as a woman’s; they’re firm and sturdy. Yet that makes the whole ordeal  even sexier . It didn’t even  match . It didn’t match at all. Such a strong, masculine man in a pretty, frilly dress. It felt so so wrong. He loved it.   


  
“Lemme get a better look,” Levi says. Turning to face Levi, Erwin puts his back on the armrest of the couch. Levi shimmies between his legs as he  gently pries them open. His clothed erection pressed against the warmth of Erwin’s body. His hands roam Erwin’s torso, fingertips catching at wrinkles. The dress clung to every crevice on his body. It was hot. He felt hot.   


  
Levi caressed Erwin’s sides. He loved the way the dress accentuated the curve of his waist. He’s gonna admit, Erwin is being  fairly quiet. He imagined him to be a bit noisier… but then again his fantasies were unrealistic. To be honest, this was kinda wish-fulfilment. Erwin’s silence was a bit disheartening. He wanted more. He gets people can be quiet during sex but still.    


  
That thought made him pause. Sex? Is that what he was gonna do?  Obviously . But still. He didn’t think about the things he was doing.   


  
“ Shit … the lube’s in my bedroom,” Levi mutters.   


“Is that an invitation?” Erwin replies, eyebrow cocked.

“It’s whatever the fuck you want it to be,” Levi replies and grabs Erwin’s hand. “Come with me.”

He gets dragged to the bedroom and the skirt of his dress tails along.

“Are you a bottom or am I being presumptuous?” Levi asks as he rifles through his bedside drawer. Erwin laughs at that.

“Yeah… I bottom,” Erwin replies and makes himself comfortable on the bed. It’s weird moving in a skirt. If you make any wrong turns it’ll get trapped between your legs or the skirt will wrinkle in the weirdest way ever. Imagine having pleats.

Levi grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers. He settles himself between Erwin’s strong legs and has a clear view of his ass.

  
“Next time we do this, you’re gonna wear women’s underwear,” Levi states as he hooks his fingers into the elastic of his boxers .    


  
“Next time? We haven’t even kissed,” Erwin snorts. Although it was true… he  just wanted a kiss from Levi. How would he kiss him? Would he be passionate or rough? With tongue or without?   


Levi pauses for a moment. He leans into Erwin and closes his eyes, pressing his lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. That shows Erwin. Such a sassy brat. Nobody even knows how much of a bitch Erwin can be. Erwin looks confused and Levi laughs at that. It wasn’t like he was actually going to kiss him like that.

He places his lips back on Erwin’s as he takes off his boxers. He licks his lips for entry and Erwin can’t help but wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. Levi’s slim fingers slip into Erwin and he exhales against Levi’s lips. That was the loudest he’d been at all so far.

“You’re quiet,” Levi states and Erwin lets out a breathy laugh.

“Great and skilful observation there Levi,” Erwin smirks.

  
“Shut up  bitch you’re in a yellow dress you  cannot talk,” Levi retorts and adds another finger in Erwin. He feels him tighten around him from his harsh words. “Do you have a fetish or something?”   


  
Erwin pulls Levi in for a kiss. He can’t bear to think that Levi doesn’t think he’s good enough. He is. This is more than enough. Erwin never thought Levi would actually have three fingers up his butt but here he is. Their tongues mingle in their mouths as spit trickles down Erwin’s chin. It wasn’t electric like everyone said it would be… it was comfortable. It wasn’t a flurry of confusing emotions: it was a warm and belonging feeling. Which is strange because all this  was based on their lust and it’s  slowly manifesting into affection. He loved it. He loved him. God, he loved him.   


Levi pulls back.

“If you’re gonna be that messy warn me,” Levi murmurs, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. “What even is your fetish anyway? Feet? Tickling?”

  
“It’s nothing important, Levi. Can you carry on?” Erwin sighs. He  really wanted Levi to fuck him right now. Levi unzips his jeans and leans over to his bedside table to look for a condom. Erwin never even realised how comfy dresses were. He ran his hands over the smooth fabric of the dress. He kinda sees why women wear these so often: they were easy to put on, looked nice, and were comfortable. Dresses should actually make more of an appearance in his wardrobe.   


When he finished feeling up the dress, Levi was prodding at his hole with a condom on.

  
“Lift your skirt, I can’t see” Levi states. Erwin complies and feels completely bared. He never actually thought he’d be lifting the skirt of a dress he’d been wearing for Levi. This whole situation felt surreal. He knew damn well it wasn’t surreal when Levi was pushing into him  slowly with his hand on Erwin’s hip. That was Levi. In him. He could feel his warm but covered cock in him. Erwin lets out a groan. The feeling of latex rubbing against his walls was something he’d missed. He wasn’t a virgin by any means but he felt a lot different now. This wasn’t a nameless guy. This was  Levi . The Levi that featured in his sick and perverted fantasies. The Levi he had a close relationship with. Why hadn’t he thought of doing this before?   


  
“You like that?” Levi asks, out of breath. His lips and cheeks reddened, and his usually well-kempt hair was messy from the kissing.  There had always been sexual tension in their relationship, but neither of them ever thought of it ever resolving . Now Levi was in to the hilt inside of Erwin. He was warm and cushiony, and the dress he was wearing somehow made him feel a lot better. He felt so much better when he was holding up that pretty yellow skirt. Levi had nothing to compare it to but he knew.   


  
“You can stop at any time,” Levi murmurs as he rests his head on Erwin’s broad chest. He was  slowly rocking into Erwin but he still wanted him to know. He had an urge to tell Erwin so many things and he didn’t know how far he’d go.   


“I know,” Erwin whispers and wraps his legs around Levi. The fabric of the dress was so soft; Levi found himself nuzzling against it. Erwin let out a breathy and lazy laugh. 

Levi set a slow pace for Erwin. He wasn't used to being inside him. The warmth was something he never thought would be so good. He'd fantasised about it but the real thing felt so much better.

  
Erwin was so  pretty . His eyes and complexion suited the dress so well. His firm arms and legs were being bared in the greatest way possible. He looked so so good in that dress. It was maddening.   


  
“You look...  cute . In that dress,” Levi hums into his chest. His speech slurred  slightly when he felt good and Erwin made him feel excellent. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was in him.   


  
“Than-  Oh god ,” Erwin groans as Levi nudges against his prostate.    


Finally! Some noise!

  
Levi smirked at that and continued to snap his hips at that point. The sound of Levi’s thighs slapping against Erwin’s ass drove them both wild. Erwin’s back arched off the bed and his hands clung onto Levi’s back. He let out soft purrs in that sexy deep voice of his and Levi can’t help but join him. It wasn’t  unnecessarily loud sex but it was  unintentionally passionate and affectionate.    


  
Slowly , Erwin moves his hand to stroke his cock and Levi grabs his wrist.   


  
“ Girls … Girls don’t touch themselves,” Levi states and stares Erwin in the eye. Erwin shuts his eyes and lets his lips open  slightly . His head knocks back on the pillow. He was  close . He wanted to come. He could feel that fire low in his stomach. If he could get Levi to touch him. Or he could grind on him to completion. That seemed logical.   


  
Before he could even think of how to do that, Levi pulled back.  Maybe he knew what he was going to do?  Maybe he wanted to? Erwin had no idea but all he could think about was cumming. And it felt closer and closer each time Levi hit his prostate with eerie precision. He couldn’t believe that that was his Levi in him; stretching him like that. With that pace, Erwin would cum all over his dress and stain it. That sounds so good. He felt so touch-starved. He wanted a nice warm hand around his cock.   


  
“Levi...  please ” Erwin begged, back arched  deliciously .   


  
“ Fuck … please what,” Levi gasped. He was close too and wanted Erwin to cum with him. Erwin felt too warm and inviting for him to last any longer than he thought he would.   


  
“ Please let me cum, daddy ,” Erwin groaned and he caught onto what he had said.   


  
“ Holy fuck ,” Levi squeaked and came from Erwin’s sexy words. Good god, he never thought he could cum like that. It was an orgasm so good his whole body was in it, spasming almost  uncontrollably . He could feel his muscles tense as he spilt in the condom. And the way Erwin tightened around him made him feel even better.   


  
He  quickly grabbed Erwin and stroked him, almost yanking his dick off.   


  
“ Holy shit… good girl. Such a good girl for daddy ,” Levi babbled as he drove Erwin into his orgasm. Levi didn’t even  think it would go there tonight but the fact that it did made him almost mad. Why didn’t he do this before?   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy Frog has a Cha Cha Slide and I’m very triggered. Follow me on tumblr @suavesalamander. If you wanna beta just ask there.


End file.
